


Let Go

by PaladinGabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Virgin Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinGabe/pseuds/PaladinGabe
Summary: "Lance feels confident enough that he’ll be able to take this, but he knows it’s going to be a bit of a challenge either way, especially since Hunk has never done this before....He just wants Hunk to be reassured that he can let go and be himself, even in an intimate setting like this."





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hance NSFW Challenge Prompt 3 - First Time
> 
> All of my smut writing is self-indulgent #Confirmed

_Lips against his pulse make Lance_ quiver underneath his boyfriend. He squirms while teeth tenderly catch in his skin. It soothes him, despite the stretch and satisfying burn of feeling two of his slicked fingers inside of him.

They have a moment away from training, and an added bonus is their own privacy away from the other Paladins, Allura, and Coran. They weren’t sure if they were going to be quick about it, but they didn’t care. Now is a great time to bond with each other outside of being in their lions and being in tune with the other three to form Voltron.

His breath catches as the fingers move deeper inside him, hitting and rubbing in all the right places. How can Hunk claim he’s still a virgin when he’s this… _incredible?_ It takes his breath away, realizing just how close to coming undone he is already when they haven’t even finished preparing each other for the main event!

It’s so great, that he has to tell him so in the hard, raspy form of English that he could muster.

“Hunk—Ohh, Hunk, it’s so good!”

It encourages him to continue, as Lance quickly finds out with another jolt of pleasure going through him. He’s been with other guys before, but he’s never been with anyone that had this much strength, this much power—this much _girth._ He feels confident enough that he’ll be able to take it, but he knows it’s going to be a bit of a challenge either way, especially since Hunk has never done this before.

He was the one that was too hesitant to take his bodysuit off when they were in the secluded confines of Lance’s room. He had to be the one to lead, because Hunk was a lot shyer than he expected him to be. They’d undressed and changed clothes in front of each other all the time at the Garrison.

They helped each other grow as teammates, and now they were in space together! After spending so much time trying to bond with the other three Paladins and learning exactly how to cooperate and work in sync with their lions, he’d think that he would feel relatively comfortable and confident with him! Those barriers need to be broken another day. He just wants Hunk to be reassured that he can let go and be himself, even in an intimate setting like this.

“H-Hunk, I’m ready,” he gasps out in a hurry, feeling stretched and opened enough. He’s ready for anything. He wants Hunk so badly, and he just hopes the feeling truly is mutual. He doesn’t want to pressure him into having his first time if he doesn’t want it. But he knows that if that was the case, Hunk would’ve told him already, and they wouldn’t be naked in front of each other like this.

“Yeah?” He pants, yet looks more strained than aroused. “Okay…”

Lance reaches up to touch his face. “What’s wrong?” he presses, hoping the rise of concern shows in his voice. “Look at me.”

His big, dark eyes give him this longing look. He doesn’t want to fuck this up, and Lance can tell that is what he’s thinking.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he repeats with more purchase. “C’mon, I don’t like the idea of you going on me while you’re nervous.” He’s teasing him, of course, but he doesn’t want to push any sensitive buttons.

“I just… don’t wanna hurt you, that’s all.”

“Impossible,” he chuckles. “You think you’re like this unmovable boulder, but you’re really just an overgrown teddy bear! I wouldn’t wanna do this with you if I didn’t trust you. Besides, this is a special moment for you just as much as it is for me. Get excited! If anything does happen, you know I’d say something, right?”

He gives it some thought before nodding, giving him a sweet smile while they kiss each other. It’s a lot softer than the last few kisses during this had been. This allows them some time to register what’s going on and to breathe. Their worlds are about to be rocked. They’d better be ready for it!

“Yeah,” he hums and situates himself again. “Okay. I think I’m good now.”

“I’m glad,” Lance grins and helps Hunk slide a freshly opened condom onto his cock by giving it several strokes. He then turns over to situate himself on his hands and knees presenting himself in a way that gets him flustered. Lance hears Hunk clear his throat from behind. His chest puffs out briefly with pride before he turns his head. “Ready when you are, big guy.”

He feels his boyfriend’s one hand grab onto his hip as he melts against the bed to relax. The tip of his cock against him only makes him jolt once. He doesn’t have to have it inside him to know that it is _thick._ He reassures himself he can handle it, as if he has any doubts in his mind at all.

His breath hitches once more, and he takes deep breaths to keep himself relaxed. Hunk’s pushing in slowly, tentatively. Feeling him gradually stretching him further and _further_ than he has ever been stretched before is dizzying. He needs to just keep taking those deep breaths, but the way he works himself inside him is just _so good._ He pants and spreads himself wider, the pressure of Hunk’s body leaning into him satisfying him even more.

Hunk’s groaning above him, his voice sounding muffled as if he’s trying to stifle and strangle it further into the back of his throat. Lance turns his head best he could to look back, only seeing Hunk still shuddering above him.

“ _Wow,_ ” he gasps hard into Lance’s shoulders. “It’s so _tight.”_

Lance can’t help but grin at hearing that despite being breathless and flustered. He’s so relieved to hear that he already enjoys it!

He still has that hint of worry in his voice. “I-is it… a-are you—?”

“I’m okay.” He’s a lot less stern as he usually is when he has to reiterate a point he wants to get across. He remains tender, wanting him to feel comfortable. “You’re doing so great, H-Hunk. You feel so _big._ ”

He continues praising him like this, and hopefully it will boost Hunk’s normally high confidence. And he’s so glad that he came up with that idea, because it _works._

He hears Hunk’s breathy sigh, as if all of the remaining nerves that have been bundled deep inside are finally released. Lance is so proud of him!

He feels his girth slowly pull out from inside him and knows he’s about to begin. He’s more than relaxed and more than ready, and a thrill runs up and down his spine. The way he pushes back in is _just_ as gratifying, if not more so. He loves how Hunk works himself in, and feeling him go deeper causes him to let out his aroused mantra of moans and whines of Hunk’s name.

He finds out quickly that the more he says his name, the faster and more confident Hunk gets. Lance is so glad to feel that, and he turns his head again to watch the way his hips push in and pull out in a rhythm that’s gradually growing steadier in execution. Lance feels the weight in his thrusts each time he pushes back in deep, and the two of them stutter out moans with Lance always being the louder one in that regard.

“F-faster,” he whines out in a breathy plea, his hips pushing back against his thrusts tentatively. “You’re so good, Hunk—I-I can take it!”

“Yeah?” Hunk murmurs. It’s the first time he’s spoken in several moments, and hearing the hint of arousal instead of fear in his voice soothes him even further into the pillow. “O-okay.”

As he goes faster, Lance struggles briefly to catch his breath. He’s moving hotly and thickly inside him, and despite the realization that it feels like he’s being stretched so wide that there is a satisfying, initiating burn, he feels the pleasure mask that hint of pain while he’s adjusting.

He loves this—he _truly_ loves this! There is nothing he wants more than to do this with him every single day. So he just has to get past the first signs of discomfort to let his body work its way up to being able to take him as flawlessly as he fantasizes. So, what? That’s something he _wants_ to work for and looks forward to with every minute that he feels himself enduring it in the most wonderful way.

Lance doesn’t have to tell him anymore when he wants more or when he wants him to start going harder. He _does_ it. Maybe it’s because Hunk doesn’t quite know how to pace himself for a steady flow of arousal, but that’s okay. He wants it like this. It will help him adapt even more than he already is right now.

He hasn’t been able to say any more words for a while, just moaning and crying for him to keep hitting him like _that_ using vocalizations instead of linguistics. It’s a great thing that Hunk comprehends each one, and the way he moves deeper makes him shudder.

_Yes!_

“Yes! Y-yes, _yes_!” Lance cries and rocks back with more earnest. He quivers while Hunk is hitting him with his cock in all the right places. He feels one his hands move up to cover his own, and Lance quickly wriggles it in his grip to get their fingers to intertwine. The leverage gives him more stamina, even as he feels Hunk hit a tell-tale spot that has him almost screaming for it.

Hunk at this point is almost long gone. Whether it be from the overwhelming thought of happily losing his virginity or from how aroused he might be feeling right now, Lance will never know. But if this is how he can get him to let go and be in his comfort zone on a higher plane, then it is absolutely worth basking in the satisfaction of getting him there like this.

He’s not once questioned or cared about if people outside or in the adjacent rooms can hear the two of them. But at this point, he _wants_ them to hear them. He wants them to hear that it is _Hunk_ who is making him feel this incredible, like he can reach the stars in the blink of an eye even without Blue’s aid. His grip tightens on the sheets and on Hunk’s hand, and he clenches around him with the warning that he’s close to orgasm.

“C-co--I’m gonna come, Hunk!” he whines out. “G-gimme all you got!”

He feels the grip from one of his hands tighten on his hips enough to make him gasp, but the way he pumps inside him faster and harder is enough to snap him right back into focus. He’s almost there, he can feel it! And Hunk is almost there, too. Hunk is so good to him, and he feels so blissful knowing that he was the one to help him get to where he needs to be.

He reaches underneath himself to give his dick rapid, messy strokes. He’s desperate for release as Hunk breathes hotly into the crook of his neck and leaves kisses and bite marks right there. Lance leans his head back with whatever purchase he has left, and while they are so close that their sweaty, hot bodies feel almost melded together, that is when he feels that extra push.

He _comes._

It’s the hardest orgasm he’s ever had, and in that moment, he doesn’t mind that his mess is getting all over his bed. He still feels Hunk’s hips snap and jolt from behind, and it causes him to whine louder and increase the stimulation.

When Hunk reaches orgasm after him, he’s a little quieter but his breathing is so shaky that it makes Lance hum while holding his hand tightly. They stay like this while relaxing for several moments, and their hearts are still pounding hard in their chests.

Lance’s ears stop ringing when his breathing slows. He winces slightly at the loss when Hunk pulls out and starts with cleaning up. Lance’s legs are still like jelly as he lies back, gingerly helping tidy up with a towel.

They can’t bring themselves to try and redress, and they keep close to each other for a long while. They enjoy basking in the post-coital ecstasy, and Lance thinks it’s almost impossible break away. Not like he can actually walk at the moment, but he doesn’t have to tell Hunk that.

“That was incredible!” Hunk gasps and caresses his cheek. “You were so good!”

“So were you!” he grins tiredly and brings himself to sit up. “And see? I’m not in pain. And you thought it was going to be scary.”

“I wasn’t scared,” he pouts and ducks down to give him a tender kiss.

Lance keeps his face right there so they could keep kissing like this. He drinks in his breath and feels himself start to relax fully.

“Mm. I need to do my nightly routine.”

“Can you even stand, Lance?” he laughs out.

“…Probably not.”

“Dude, you said it didn’t hurt!”

“It didn’t!” Lance giggles. “Give it a few more times, and I’ll be able to adapt better. Hey, can ya help me get to the bathroom?”

Hunk willingly does so after giving them both the decency of wearing boxers instead of walking out stark naked. Fortunately, there’s no one in sight as they settle in there and wash up more thoroughly.

“So… you want to keep doing this?” Hunk asks him shyly after a while.

“Is that a trick question?” Lance is applying his facial mask when he hears him, and there’s a glint in his eyes as he looks at him. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, Hunk.” He leans up and chastely kisses him again, making sure that his mask doesn’t spread to Hunk’s face before it’s fully dry. “Now, let’s just hope the Galra don’t come around while we’re trying to rest.”

“Jeez, don’t remind me,” he groans as they go back to Lance’s room. “Then let’s enjoy this while we still can, okay?”

He nods in agreement and lies down on his back, waiting for the mask to dry. Hunk’s body heat beside him lulls him further, and his eyes flutter shut.

“This will be all I’ll think about for the next five quintents.”

He feels his boyfriend kiss his hair, and he smiles while drifting further off to sleep.

_“Same here, Lance. Good night…”_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [writing blog](http://flutefluffwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
